Kyou, Ashita
by facepalmgirl
Summary: Gerita. Diaries can hold good things, and bad. Take a peak in Germany's to see what it can tell. HUMAN NAMES USED.
1. 月曜日 Monday

A/N: This is my gerita fanfic straight off dA. You can favorite it if you want there. You can also find the doujin here: http:~.com/art/APH-Doujin-Kyou-Ashita-cover-147854817~ (remove the ~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

月曜日 - Monday

Feliciano walked into the house, groceries in hand. "Doitsu!" he cried, "I'm back!" Ludwig met him at the door.  
"Let's see what you got..." He began to look through the bags. "Pasta… More pasta… Tomatoes… More pasta… Pre-made pasta sauce… Pizza…." He let out a sigh. "What happened to the stuff on the list?" Feliciano looked down.  
"Oh…" he said, "I-I forgot… I'm sorry…" Ludwig let out another sigh.  
"It's okay…" He said. Blushing, he bent down and kissed Feliciano's head. This caused Feliciano to blush as well. "L-Let's go put these away, okay?"

Once everything was put away, Feliciano decided to make dinner. "Alright Doitsu!" he said, "You sit in the living room and I'll make dinner, okay?" He pushed Ludwig out of the kitchen and began to mix some ingredients. "Pasta~ Paaasta~!" he sang as he kneaded some dough for noodles. "I bet Doitsu would love some pasta~!" he exclaimed. Ludwig peeked into the kitchen and couldn't help but smiling at the sight of Feliciano covered in flour. "Huh?" Feliciano said as he caught a glimpse of the observer, "Doitsu, did you want to help?"  
"Ummm…" Ludwig responded, "Sure." He went into the kitchen and waited for Feliciano to give him instructions.  
"Okay Doitsu," Feliciano said, "This is what you have to do: Clean the tomatoes in the sink, Cut up them up, smush them in the pot, grind the garlic, put that into the pot, add whatever spices you want, turn on the stove, and make sure it heats up equally by stirring it occasionally. Got that?"  
"Y-Yeah…" Ludwig replied, his face in total doubt. He picked up a large, ripe tomato, and held it underneath the faucet. When he turned on the water, cold water ran over the round tomato, and then trickled off his hands. He rubbed the tomato (careful not to crush it) to get any dirt off. After cleaning all the tomatoes, he cut them one by one on the cutting board and dumping them in the rather large pot Feliciano had put out. 'I'm going to mess this up…' he thought, 'I just know it…' He was at the spice-adding stage when his premonitions came true. As he was sprinkling some "Season-All" into the pot, it slipped out of his hand. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he tried to grab it before it fell in. He was too late. Ludwig felt defeat as he put his head in his hands from shame.  
"Doitsu? Are you okay?" Feliciano asked, but didn't get a reply. He looked into the pot and saw the container resting on top of the incomplete sauce. "Aww… It's okay!" he said, trying to reassure Ludwig, "Not that much went in!" He took a spoon and tasted it. "In fact, it's perfect!" Ludwig looked up at the smiling Feliciano. "Don't be so serious about everything, okay?" This time, it was Feliciano who bent down to kiss Ludwig's head.  
"H-Hey… Italy?" Ludwig asked.  
"Yes Doitsu?"  
"I'm sorry… I … yelled at you the other day in training…" Ludwig said as he came closer to Feliciano.  
"It's okay, Doitsu. I forgive you!" Feliciano replied.  
"No… I really am sorry… and I…" Ludwig said, his face turning red, "want to make it up to you…" He reached over, gently placed his hand on Feliciano's cheek and kissed him softly. Feliciano, who's face was now the color of the tomatoes that Ludwig washed and cut, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. Although it only lasted a few seconds, the kiss seemed to go on forever.  
"Doitsu…" Feliciano said softly after Ludwig pulled away slightly.  
"I-Italy…" He said, "We should finish up before something, or someone, get burned." Ludwig said.  
"R-Right…" Feliciano replied, flustered, "I-I'll finish up the pasta, a-and you…"  
"I'll finish up the sauce." Ludwig said, finishing Feliciano's sentence. Feliciano let go of Ludwig and went back to where he was making the pasta. He felt like he just died and went to heaven; he was in euphoria.

Feliciano and Ludwig worked together to finish the meal. Every so often, they looked at each other, smiled, and then Feliciano would look away, face completely red. When it was done, Feliciano divided the food onto 2 plates. He handed one to Ludwig.  
"There!" He said happily, "Finished!" Ludwig took the plate Feliciano offered and sat down at the table.  
"It's really good." He said after taking a bite, "You're a good chef."  
"Thanks!" Felciano replied. He then took a bite from his own plate. "The sauce is the best part, though. It has just enough spices!" Ludwig gave a small laugh and Feliciano smiled at him. "Doitsu…" He said softly, "I-I love you…"

月曜日 – Monday

Dear Journal,  
Today I sent Italy to the grocery store. Let's just say it didn't go as planned. He did make some really good pasta though. After dinner, he fell asleep on the couch so I carried him into bed. He's going to have no idea how he got there in the morning. He's actually really cute when he sleeps.


	2. 火曜日 Tuesday

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! It is finished, but I just need to upload it…

火曜日 – Tuesday

Feliciano rubbed his eyes, opened them, and looked around. "Huh? I don't remember falling asleep here…" he said to himself, "And… where's Doitsu?" He heard some commotion going on in the kitchen so he decided to investigate.  
"I hope he likes it…" Ludwig said softly, for he thought Feliciano was still asleep.  
"Doitsu?" Feliciano asked as he peeked his head into the kitchen, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh!" Ludwig exclaimed, "You're awake! Well, since you made dinner last night… and the night before, I thought I'd make you breakfast." He motioned to the table, which was covered in different German delicacies. "I'm sorry," he said, "it's all I know how to cook…"  
"Doitsu…" Feliciano said, overwhelmed by the situation, "T-That's so sweet of you…" He stood on his toes and kissed Ludwig's cheek. "Thank you…"  
"I-It's no problem…" Ludwig replied, his face bright red, "Now hurry up and eat it before it gets cold." Feliciano smiled.  
"Right."

After breakfast, Ludwig took Feliciano to do some training. Even though Feliciano seriously messed up numerous times (like usual), Ludwig did not loose his temper once. When they got home, Feliciano was feeling disheartened.

"Doitsu…" Feliciano said, glumly, "I-I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up…" Ludwig placed his hand on Feliciano's head.  
"Don't talk like that, okay?" he said, "Here, I'll make you some dinner."  
"No!" Feliciano exclaimed, "I'll make it!" He ran into the kitchen and donned and apron. Ludwig sat at the table and watched him cook; diligently cutting tomatoes, flipping dough, grating cheese, and putting it all together to make one fantastically delicious-looking pizza. "Here you go!" he chimed as he handed a hot slice to Ludwig.  
"Thanks." He said as he took it, "It looks really good."  
"Well," Feliciano replied, "I have to be good at something, right?" He took a piece of his own and sat down at the table.  
"Italy, you're good at lots of things!" Ludwig said, "You're just more of an artist than you are a fighter, okay?" He leaned in closer. "Don't every say that you're not good at anything because it's not true." Feliciano smiled.  
"I guess you're right…" He said. His smile faded when he began to talk again. "Hey… Doitsu… D-Do you remember you're childhood?" Ludwig thought.  
"Now that I think about it… I… don't…" he replied, "Why do you ask?"  
"Well," Feliciano said, "When I was younger, there was this kid I liked… The Holy Roman Empire. He was a lot like you… He kinda looked like you too…"  
"Was? What happened to him?" Feliciano hesitated for a second.  
"H-He… left… To fight a war…" He began, "but… he… he…" He looked down and bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. "He never… came… back…"  
"Italy… I'm sorry," Ludwig said softly, "I-I didn't mean to pry…"  
"It's alright… It's just… When I see you leave the house I have this fear that…" Feliciano couldn't hold any more tears back. They escaped from his clenched eyes and trickled down his face. "You won't come back…" Ludwig's instincts immediately sent to console Feliciano.  
"I-Italy..." he said to him softly as he hugged him, "Please… don't cry…" Feliciano wrapped his arms around him and held onto him tightly.  
"Doitsu," He said with staggered breaths, "Promise me that you'll always come back for me…"  
"I-I…" Ludwig said, "I promise."

火曜日 – Tuesday

Dear Journal,  
Today was pretty emotional. At dinner, Italy told me about the Holy Roman Empire. It really pained him, though. He broke into tears, and, I can't stand to see him cry. He makes some sort of connect between the Holy Roman Empire and me, and, it really hurts him to do so.

On another note, Italy makes it apparent that he loves me but can't seem to do the same. I love him, god do I love him, but I'm incapable of showing it. I feel bad looking back at earlier entries, seeing how often I badmouth him, but I do love him. I really do.

"Huh? This is Doitsu's journal…"


	3. 水曜日 Wednesday

水曜日 - Wednesday

Feliciano sat on the couch, reading Ludwig's journal. Because he started from the front cover, he was only reading bad things about him; how he's lazy or how he's aggravating or how useless he is.  
"W-What is this?" he asked himself as he read and re-read Ludwig's harsh words.

_Let someone else be his baby sitter!_

Feliciano looked at the line over and over again. His eyes were wide with shock and his hands began to shake. Suddenly, Ludwig came into the room.  
"There you are." He said, but Feliciano did not move or respond. He became worried when he saw Feliciano's shocked expression. "Italy, what's wrong?" Feliciano finally looked at him, his eyes teary.  
"Doitsu…" he said, holding up the journal, "I-Is this really what you think of me? A-Am I really that difficult to deal with?"  
"T-That's my…" Ludwig said, "Italy, listen, I don't know what you've read but-"  
"I've read enough!" Feliciano interrupted, "Enough to know that you think that I-I'm… useless…"  
"Italy, that's not true!" Ludwig said in a desperate attempt to defend himself, "I-"  
"Doitsu… I thought you loved me…" Feliciano said. His hands were still shaking and tears were beginning to escape from his eyes.  
"I do!"  
"Then why haven't you told me?" Feliciano said on the offensive, "If you loved me then why did you write so many bad things about me? I don't think you do love me…"  
"That's not true!"  
"Then say it!" Feliciano yelled, "Tell me that you love me right now!"  
"I…. I…" Ludwig stuttered. _What's wrong with you?!_ he thought, _Just say it! 'Italy, I love you!'_ "I… l-l…"  
"Y-You can't say it!" Feliciano said, heartbroken, "You don't love me…"  
"Italy…" Ludwig said as he attempted to wipe the tears off of Feliciano's face. As soon as he got close, Feliciano pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me…" Feliciano said, "I don't even want to be near you right now…" By now, tears were beginning to build up in Ludwig's eyes.  
"F-Fine…" He said, "If you don't want to be near me, I'll just… leave-"  
"Go!" Feliciano yelled, "I'm not stopping you!" He turned away from Ludwig and let go of the tears he was holding on to. His eyes were clenched and he bit his lip as the tears rolled down his cheek. His hands sill shook as he clenched the journal. Ludwig was now finding it difficult to hold his own tears back, so he turned for the door and grabbed the knob.  
"Italy, I do love you…" He said under his breath for he was unable to say it aloud. He turned the handle, opened the door, and then looked back at Feliciano. A single tear escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He walked through the door and shut it behind him. As soon as the door clicked, Feliciano threw the journal at the door. When it hit the door, it bounced off then fell open on the ground. Feliciano then plopped on the couch and cried for a good ten minutes. When he could cry anymore, he got up and went to pick up the journal. As he bent down to pick it up, something caught his attention.

_Italy makes it apparent that he loves me but can't seem to do the same. I love him, god do I love him, but I'm incapable of showing it. I feel bad looking back at earlier entries, seeing how often I badmouth him, but I do love him. I really do._

Feliciano fell to his knees and picked up the journal and read the last sentence again.

_I feel bad looking back at earlier entries, seeing how often I badmouth him, but I do love him. I really do._

"W-What have I done?"


	4. 木曜日 Thursday

木曜日 - Thursday

_I feel bad looking back at earlier entries, seeing how often I badmouth him, but I do love him. I really do._

_W-What have I done?_

Feliciano picked up the phone with shaking hands. "I'll call Nihon." He said, "Maybe he knows where Doitsu is…"

"Hey Japan." Ludwig, who was with Kiku, said, "I know Italy is going to call you. When he does, tell him I'm not here…"  
"Alright." Kiku replied, currently engaged in some kind of work. Just then, Ludwig's premonition came true; Feliciano called. "Hello?" Kiku answered.  
"NIHON! NIHON!"  
"Oh. Hello Italy-san. How can I help you?"  
"D-Doitsu and I got into a fight and I have to apologize to him but I don't know where he is! I would go out and look for him but I think England is outside the front door, waiting to capture me! If I get captured, I don't think Doitsu would save me!! Please tell me you know where he is!! I DON'T WANT ENGLAND TO GET MEEEE!"  
"Italy. He's not here and I don't know where he his." Kiku responded, "And I think England is spending some 'Quality Time' with America."  
"O-Oh…" Feliciano said sadly, "Thanks anyway…" He hung up the phone and cried. On the other end, Kiku hung up his phone and went back to work.  
"What did Italy say besides 'I don't want England to get me'?" Ludwig asked.  
"He said you guys got into a fight and he want to apologize but he didn't know where you were." Kiku replied, "And that he wanted to go look for you but he believed England was outside the front door waiting to capture him and if he gets captured he's afraid you won't save him"  
"But he's with America…" Ludwig said.  
"I know… What was this argument about?"  
"Italy found my journal and read the entries I had written before I fell in love with him, which is pretty much just me bad-mouthing him, and he got so mad, he didn't read the rest of the journal and he said I didn't love him, which is not true at all, and when I tried to tell him that I loved him, the words couldn't come out." Ludwig let out a deep sigh. "I'm no good at this relationship stuff…"  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"Go back to him." Ludwig said, "From what you said, it sounded like he read the rest of the journal. Besides…" He stood up. "I made him a promise." He looked at the clock on the wall: 11:59 pm. "I'm going now. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while."  
"No problem." Kiku said, "We are allies after all." Ludwig walked out the door. When he started walking back to his house, it was already the next day.  
"I'm going to come back for you Italy, like I promised."


	5. 金曜日 Friday and epilouge

金曜日 – Friday

Feliciano sat on the bed with Ludwig's journal sitting open on his lap and his head drooped. He clenched onto the bed sheets with shaking hands.  
"I-I'm so stupid!" he said to himself, "I hope Doitsu doesn't come back… He deserves someone better than me…"  
"You'd want me to break my promise?" Feliciano's eyes widened with supise and he looked at the person standing in the doorway.  
"D-Doitsu?!" he cried, "What are you doing here?" Ludwig walked closer to him.  
"I made you a promise, didn't I?" He replied, "When I make a promise, I intend to keep it." Feliciano sprang to his feet, leaving the journal to fall to the floor, and ran to Ludwig and buried his face in Ludwig's chest. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano and held him close.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Feliciano said, crying, "I'm so sorry…" Ludwig placed a hand under Feliciano's chin and lifted it up. Feliciano's face was red and his eyes were running like a faucet, spilling tears down his cheeks. Ludwig moved in closer and kissed him.  
"Italy," he said, "There's something I have to say to you and it is long overdue…" He took a deep breath. "Italy… I-I… I love you. I love you! There, I said it! I love you! I love you _today_, I'll love you _tomorrow_, and the day after that and the day after that… I'll love you for an eternity, Italy…" He kissed Feliciano again. "I love you."

~THE END~

~EPILOUGE!~

"Doitsu!" Feliciano cried as he jumped onto Ludwig, "Today's the day! Today's the day!"  
"Oh right!" Ludwig said, catching Feliciano, "Today's the day we pick out our kittens, huh?" Feliciano gave a huge smile and nodded.  
"I'm so excited!!" He exclaimed, "I'm going name my kitty 'Venice'! What are you going to name yours?"  
"Hmmm…" Ludwig thought. "Probably 'Berlin'."  
"Can we go get them now? Please? Pretty please?" Ludwig laughed.  
"We have to dressed first!" He replied, "We can't go in our pajamas!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly and kissed him.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me!" He looked at Ludwig. "You know you didn't have to do this, right?"  
"I know." Ludwig replied, "But I'd do anything for you, Italy… I love you."

A/N: I know the epilogue is kinda random, but the entire story was based on a role play and that happened.


End file.
